


Pancakes and Feelings

by DigitalWitness



Series: It's Always You [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur may have unintentionally done something he is not proud of and Merlin is not happy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit of angst. Lots of Feelings and I will do a another story that acts as a counterpart to this one.

There was a certain environment that had always fell upon every summer morning. School was out and there was a feeling of ultimate tranquility. On top of that the pattering of morning rain. It was the epitome of an easy Sunday morning. The smell of coffee wafted through the house, accompanied by the scent of maple syrup and pancakes. It was a blissfully easy day and the children were asleep.

Morgana kept the pancakes warm in the microwave for when Arthur and Merlin woke up. It was their favorite: chocolate chip. She was a fantastic sister/ babysitter if she had to say so herself.

Morgana went to go plug in her Ipod, playing some _Mutual Benefit_ because this day just _called_ for it. She had no major plans for today except maybe inviting Leon and watching some movies, but that could wait until later. Right now she just wanted to read her book and drink coffee as cliché as it sounded, nothing beat that.

As soon as she settled down in the enormous plush armchair with her legs comfortably curled up under the blanket, she heard a loud banging noise coming from upstairs, followed by a loud voice “Ouch! Merlin, why did you do that for?”

Then the sound of thumping was soon heard and the rapid breathing that accompanies running, followed by the loud slamming of doors.

Morgana banged her head against the cover of her book. _So much for a bit of relaxation._ She sighs, and gets up, putting aside her book and coffee and heading upstairs to see what the commotion was.

She finds Arthur banging on the door of the bathroom. “Merlin! Merlin! You can’t stay in there forever! You’ll come out eventually!” He settles himself on the floor, sitting cross-legged, just waiting.

“Arthur, may I ask why Merlin is hiding from you?”

Arthur sighs and takes to lying down on the floor. “He seems to think I have a crush on Sophia, when I OBVIOUSLY LOVE HIM.” He says the last bit loudly directed at the door.  

Merlin replies from inside the bathroom, “Then why did you say _Sophia_ in your sleep? Huh? Were you dreaming about kissing her?” Merlin’s voice is a bit hysterical, and Morgana rolls her eyes in disbelief. _He actually had doubts about Arthur’s love? Are you kidding me?_

“I can’t help what I dream about! It’s not my fault! I LOVE YOU!” Arthur’s words are pleading. “Come out Merlin please! I don’t like her...at all. She’s too annoying and not at all as adorable or as kind as you are.”

“Merlin, please open the door.” Morgana says gently.

“I c-c-can’t yet. Is A-A-Arthur still there?” Merlin’s words are wracked with sobs.

“Will you at least let me in?” Morgana says.

“I guess so.” The door slowly eases open just wide enough for Morgana to get through, and then he immediately shuts and locks the door behind her.

She was taken aback by how wrecked Merlin looked. His face was red and tears were streaming down his  face.

“Oh Merlin, honey come here.” She gives him a hug then they sit down on the bathroom floor.

“You should know that Arthur is just sitting outside the door waiting for you.” Merlin doesn’t look at her, he only rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands and tries to calm his breathing.

“W-W-Why is Arthur d-d-dreaming about her? I know he doesn’t l-l-like her y-y-yet, but what about in the f-f-future? Will he like her then? She’s _already_ in h-h-his head.”

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT IN THERE?” Arthur yells through the door.

“ARTHUR PLEASE BE QUIET! Merlin, you don’t have to worry about losing Arthur’s love. Would he STILL BE OUTSIDE THE DOOR if he didn’t want to make this right with you?”

Merlin’s sobs begin to subside and he finally looks at her. “I guess not. But I don’t want to ever lose him. Isn’t this how it starts?”

“Merlin do you trust Arthur?”

“More than anyone else. Well except my mommy, but more than any of my other friends.”

“Then you would know he would never hurt you on purpose. He even told me he wanted to marry you the other day. However that won’t be happening for a while, so don’t get any crazy ideas.”

“Really? He did?” Merlin faces brightens with a smile and he starts to blush.

“He really did sweetie, so you have nothing to fear.” Morgana gives his hair a little ruffle. “Come on sweetie, go talk to him.” Merlin nods and slowly opens the door.

Arthur is right in front of it, mere centimeters from Merlin. “Arthur I—“

Arthur doesn’t let him finish, leaning forward and grabbing Merlin’s waist to pull him close and kiss him full on the mouth.

Merlin’s body relaxes into Arthur’s and Morgana clears her throat, because now she’s trapped in the bathroom. _How in the hell did they learn to kiss like that? She probably shouldn’t be watching some of her tv shows in front of them._

They seem to forget that she’s still there because they both pull apart and stare at her blankly for a few moments. “I think you guys should _talk_ first before you do all of _that._ ”

Arthur takes Merlin’s hand and they head downstairs. Once they’re seated at the breakfast table, sitting side by side and stuffing their faces with pancakes, they begin to talk.

“Merlin, you know that you’re the only one love for me right?”

“Hmm. Well I thought so, but then this morning happened. It wasn’t your fault… I know, but I just… I guess I got jealous and sad and angry.”

“Merlin, I love you. Remember that. Sophia will never change that. She’s far too annoying and I don’t think about her like how I think about you. You should know I dream about _you_ almost _every_ night.” Arthur tells him with such sincerity it makes Morgana’s eyes tear up a little. Merlin’s sad façade finally begins to lower.

“You do? I’m sorry for being so silly about this. I know you love me it’s just I wish Sophia wasn’t hanging around you so much. I know she has a huge crush on you and she likes to tell me all the time.”

“Don’t worry about her. I tell her all the time how much I love you.”

Arthur gives Merlin a peck on the cheek and they stare into each other’s eyes, mouths full of pancakes.

 

  


End file.
